


Surprise!

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is nothing if not a man of his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 18, 2014 for [Quick Fic Friday](http://dandelionwhiskey.tumblr.com/quickficfriday): Week 8. Also the closest I've gotten to smut in a while, which is always nice. This was actually really fun to write, so enjoy. :)

Balthazar lounged on the couch, a book balanced but forgotten on his knee, and watched the carnage unfold between his lovers. To some it would appear a normal conversation, but he could make out the signs of brewing war.

Gabriel was biting the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from grinning his terrifying, “I’ve got something massive up my sleeve” grin.

Crowley, meanwhile, was red in the face and gesturing wildly with one hand, the other clenched tightly at his side.

“I mean it Gabriel. No surprise parties. Not even a regular party if you can possibly help yourself.”

“Hey, I learned my lesson last year. No parties, no nothing. Promise.”

The darker-haired man narrowed his eyes before stalking off to the kitchen. When he disappeared, Gabriel pounced into Balthazar’s lap.

“I need your help, Balth,” Gabriel said.

Balthazar smiled and pulled the shorter man in closer by his waist, Gabriel’s arms wrapping around his neck. “Just say the word, love.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to try and stop me?”

“Nope. Nor am I going to warn Crowles.” Balthazar eased his hands under Gabriel’s shirt, thumbs skimming along the bare skin just above the waistband of his jeans. “The results of your plots are far too fun for me to go and do something silly like tattle.”

Amber eyes flashed, and Gabriel’s lips curled into a smirk. “I knew there was a reason we kept you around.”

“Just one?”

“Well…”

* * *

The timing worked out perfectly, with Crowley walking through the door just as Balthazar laid the last dish on the table.

He stopped and stared at the setup in the dining room, briefcase still in hand. “What is this?”

Gabriel came up behind him, slipping the case from his hand and wrapping an arm around Crowley’s waist. “Your birthday present, cupcake.”

“A quiet, candlelit, homemade dinner,” Balthazar said, mirroring Gabriel against Crowley’s front. “And us, of course.”

“Well that is a surprise. Someone kept their promise,” Crowley said. He leaned back, touching his head to Gabriel’s, then nodded to the table, to the box placed in the center at the base of one of the candlesticks. “So, what’s that then?”

Balthazar handed the little box wrapped in simple red paper to Crowley. “Dessert.”

Crowley opened it and grinned. “Chocolate-flavored lube. My favorite.” Pulling them both in closer, he said, “Not to diminish all the work you’ve put into dinner, but I say we skip right to dessert.”

“It’s your day.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Crowley’s neck just beneath his ear. “Your wish is our command.”

“Is that so?” Crowley asked, voice impossibly low and a mischievous glint in his eye. A deep chuckle rumbled out of Crowley’s throat, and Balthazar couldn’t but feel that perhaps he and Gabriel weren’t the only ones with surprises planned for the evening. Not that he was complaining.


End file.
